One Simple Question
by animestargirl
Summary: Yugi is working on a school assignment, but is having trouble answering the question. Will he ever get it done? Maybe some inspiration from Yami will help him. YY


Star: Hi all! How are you all? I hope you are all very happy to know I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. XD! Actually. I'd like to thank everyone who sent a review saying that they sympathised with me and my family for our predicament. Your reviews made me very happy.

To tell you the truth, when we got home we discovered it was perfectly fine. Well...we did have to throw out the carpet in the living room and also the refrigerator, but that was it! I'm so glad! We've been home since the third week of Septermber. Also, our pool was nasty when we got back, but now it's getting to the normal blue again. ( I'm not swimming in it for a while though)Again, thank you to all your thoughts!

So this one shot was made for a drabble challenge on the Pharaohs Hikari mailing list. I decided to put it up on this site to let you all know that I am fine. I am still working on Bright Shadows and Deepest Dreams **(NO! Deepest Dreams is NOT finished yet!)** but it will take some time before they are put up. I have a bad case of writers block...well...it's not really writers block. More like I'm too lazy to open my laptop and continue the chapter. But expect chapter 6 of Bright Shadows soon...hopefully.

BAH! Enough of my talking! I hope you like this drabble!

------------------------------

Title: One Simple Question.

Part: 1/1

Theme: School Assignment

Words: 508

Rating: pg-13

Genre: romance

Pairing: Y/Y

Warnings: none

Summary: Yugi is working on a school assignment, but is having trouble answering the question. Will he ever get it done? Maybe some inspiration from Yami will help him.

----------------------------

'How would you describe love?'

That was the question that was given to Yugi's class today at school. One would think that it would be easy to answer, but when trying to word it, it became a very hard challenge. Worse, he had to make a four page essay on the answer!

'How the hell am I supposed to know how to answer this?' Yugi thought with a growl. It wasn't as if he didn't know love. He had experienced many types of love. Love ranging from the parental love of his grandfather, to the love of his friends. Then there was Yami.

Yami, once called Pharaoh Atemu, was the one person in the world Yugi loved most. The dark spirit, his protector and friend, had been by his side from the very second he was freed. And now that they had confessed their love, he planned on spending the rest of eternity with his little hikari. It was a promise he repeated every time they made love, and Yugi knew he would stay true to his word.

The young duelist shook his head to remove the distracting thoughts, and tried to focus on the question. 'Love…love is…what is it?' "Why do they have to give us these stupid questions!" he yelled, banging his head against the desk. He stopped when he heard light chuckles behind him.

"You know, aibou, if you keep doing that, you might get brain damage," Yami said, wrapping his arms around his hikari's shoulders, and resting his chin on Yugi's head.

"Well, at least I'll have an excuse for not doing this essay."

"Why is it so hard for you?"

"Because I don't know what to put down," Yugi replied, swirling around so he could embrace the other.

"Well, look to your heart to find the answer," the spirit said, looking deeply into his lover's amethyst eyes. "To me, love is like a bright beam. It shines its light into my world, completely engulfing me in its radiant beauty. Love is also like a warm embrace, holding me tightly and safely in its arms. Love can also be like a gentle summer storm, refreshing and pure, able to cleanse the soul."

"I didn't know you could put it like that," Yugi whispered, captivated by the way Yami's crimson eyes seemed to glow. Yugi's heart was fluttering lightly as he continued to gaze at his lover.It was times like this that Yugi loved the spirit the most.

"You can too, if you really think of it," Yami replied, gently brushing his lips against Yugi's. "If you know what it's like to love and be loved, then you will be able to answer the question."

"Will you help me?" the smaller asked.

Yami smiled and pulled him to the bed, placing him down gently. "I would be happy to give you inspiration."

Hours later, Yugi woke up with an answer. He gazed at his sleeping lover and smiled. 'To me, love is the perfect soul mate. To me, love is Yami.'

---------------------------------

Star: Okies! That was that! I hope you all liked it. Took me a while though (I get distracted easily) Anyway, as I've said before, I am still working on the other two stories. I really am trying to work on them, but whenever I have the time I don't feel like it. Then I feel guilty about making you guys wait more. But I'll get it up soon!

So stay tuned for the next chapters of Bright Shadows and Deepest Dreams! (Again, **DEEPEST DREAMS IS NOT FINISHED! 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!**)


End file.
